


Breaking the Rules

by MoMoMomma



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, M/M, Polyamory, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Probably wind up ruining them too.” Jacob rolls his eyes. “You break your own toys, John. Why should I give you the opportunity to break mine?”“We share a toy, in case you have forgotten.” John’s voice goes to ice and Jacob barely fights down his grin. “And I certainly haven’t broken that one yet.”





	Breaking the Rules

“I need more soldiers.”

“Hello to you too.” Jacob murmurs, barely lifting his eyes from the reports in front of him as John slams the door behind him. “Come on in. Have a seat. I certainly wasn’t doing anything important.”

It’s a lie on the sort of scale Joseph would usually make him atone for. There are lies, little things to sway people to their cause, to gain more followers and influence. And then there are the sort of lies Jacob just told, lies that are not only fully untrue but also help to hide a sin.

To be fair, he’s got good reason to want to hide this particular sin. Rook’s been under his desk since he showed up in the early morning light today, slipped there after a meal and a shower. Jacob had taken the day to himself, going over reports and inventory and plans. Anything to keep him right where he is. 

Settled behind his desk, with his pants down around his ankles and Rook’s tongue swiping slow and lazy across his cock. He’s come once, down the back of Rook’s throat after some coaxing and needy swallows. Now it’s just a nice baseline of pleasure in the background, nothing particularly needing his attention, just a great way to spend some time. 

Though Rook’s sucks and slurps are becoming increasingly forceful since John threw the door open.

Bratty little Deputy.

“I don’t have _time_ for frivolities. I can’t find the Deputy. I _had_ him and now he’s gone and I need more soldiers.”

“And why should I send you more people so you can call me when you inevitably lose Rook _again_ and tell me they’re all worthless?” Jacob leans back in his seat, the creak of the chair hiding any sort of shuffling as Rook immediately follows.

He gets brave, shouldering Jacob’s knees open wider, one hand splayed on Jacob’s thigh as he cups the other around the swell of his balls. Jacob crosses his arms over his chest, tries not to let it show on his face, nudges Rook’s shoulder with his knee when he feels a grin press a kiss to the head of his cock. 

John scowls, thankfully stopped in place with his own agitation at Jacob’s words, hands on his hips as he glares across the space.

“If you would give me actual soldiers instead of your rejects, I would--”

“Probably wind up ruining them too.” Jacob rolls his eyes. “You break your own toys, John. Why should I give you the opportunity to break mine?”

“We share a toy, in case you have forgotten.” John’s voice goes to ice and Jacob barely fights down his grin. “And I certainly haven’t broken that one yet.”

“You haven’t? How many times has Rook showed up here, bleeding and bruised because your turn involved a lot more pain than pleasure?”

“He never says no,” John says, so smugly Jacob’s half tempted to wing something off the desk in his direction. “He says yes rather...enthusiastically, actually.”

Rook makes a soft noise around his cock, a hum that makes Jacob’s lower back go tight, pulling off to lick over his balls with a sort of pleased worship. Like he’s remembering exactly what John’s made him say yes to. It puts Jacob in the awkward position of trying not to think about Rook naked with John--who would, by circumstance, probably also be naked--and trying to subtly arch into the touches.

They’d come to an agreement in private, he and John, once they’d both bitten back their pride to admit they felt a different sort of sin when it came to Rook. Sharing him was easy, Rook never put up much of a fight when they sent their capture parties out and having him for a short while was worth every lost Outpost and freed captive. If Rook ever needed a break, he just went to Faith’s region to cause some chaos and both Jacob and John agreed to never pursue him past those lines.

Of course, they’d also agreed to not take from one another. John had him for a minimum of two weeks, same as Jacob. It started when they would radio each other that the shipment was “received and in good standing. Will report back with any changes.” Never caused suspicion and never caused a problem.

Until now. Because John had called him barely more than six days ago and yet Rook was here. So someone wasn’t playing by the rules. 

“I’ll send my soldiers out for him. We haven’t gotten word from Faith so he’s likely still between our regions.”

“And you’ll bring him back to me.”

“If he’s in your region.” Jacob inclines his head, sees something dangerously petulant flash in John’s eyes. “If he’s in mine, well...I’ll see if he’s running to me or running from you.”

“That’s not how this _works_.” John snaps, a half second away from stomping his foot. “He’s mine for at least another week.”

“Not if you’re being mean.” Jacob carelessly drops a hand, casual as can he, cups it against Rook’s cheek to thumb at where his cock is stretching the Deputy’s mouth wide. 

He’s not hard, Jacob’s not actually sure he can get hard while having a conversation with John, but he’s on his way. His cock’s been surrounded in warmth for hours now, held tight in Rook’s mouth, occasional attempts to make things more exciting when Rook seemed to get bored. So he’s certainly not soft but...some strange in-between state that only makes him antsy. 

“Rook knows precisely what to expect when he comes to me.” John’s angry now, agitated because his toy got taken too soon and pissed off by Jacob’s nonchalance. “I imagine it’s what he needs. He’s told me what you two get up to.”

“Has he now.” Jacob doesn’t believe it for a second but he’s amused, wants to see where this goes.

“Oh, absolutely.” John advances. “You know, I never would’ve thought you were sweet, brother. Especially not in bed. But Rook tells me all about how _gentle_ you are, how soft and _darling_.”

“Is that a fact?”

“It _is_.” Still advancing, dangerously close to rounding the desk at this point and Jacob’s not sure he’ll be able to hide Rook like this.

Doesn’t know if he wants to since John’s insistent upon acting like a bastard.

Rook’s hitched himself in tighter, spreading Jacob’s thighs almost painfully wide with the breadth of his shoulders, and there’s a curious sort of sound around his cock every so often. So low Jacob wouldn’t hear it if he wasn’t listening, wouldn’t know it if he wasn’t so aware of Rook’s everything.

A small sound, like a hitch of breath. A curious absence of Rook’s hand on his thigh. Slick sounds that are just a little too wet to come from the drool in Rook’s mouth. 

Needy thing.

Normally Jacob’d be amused. Rook has a tendency for it, sliding his fingers inside himself when he’s between Jacob’s legs so he can clamber up when it all gets to be too much, straddle Jacob’s hips and sink down onto his cock without a wait. But here and now? When Jacob’s clearly not hard enough for it and trying to talk to his brother?

Worth a punishment. At the very least.

“I’m not always nice to him.” Jacob fists a hand in Rook’s hair, shakes a little for a warning. Not that it stops the brat in the slightest. “I treat him how he deserves. If that means a little soft’n’sweet, so be it. But when he needs to be put in his place, I make sure I do it well enough that he doesn’t step out of line again.”

John freezes when Rook moans just a touch too loudly. Tips his head just like that dog Rook constantly runs around with. Jacob offers him a placid expression that fails when he feels his mouth curl. John’s hands tighten at his sides, cranking into fists, words careful when he speaks.

“And what would you suggest, dare I ask, for stepping out of line in this instance? If he, say, broke the agreement. Ran too early and for no reason.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Rook lets out another moan when Jacob jerks him forward, swallowing thickly around his cock, slowly starting to get with the program. “I’m sure we could think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see what's coming next for Kinktober? Check out [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr!


End file.
